


Why didn't you say this to me when I was alive?

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 12 codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13 reasons why references, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: I'm sorry...





	Why didn't you say this to me when I was alive?

Dean wakes up to the smell of coffee. He opens his eyes and sees he's in his room in the bunker. He sits up, running one hand through his hair trying to remember how they got here last night, but can't. He shrug it off, maybe after a cup of coffee everything will come back, or he can just ask Sam. He puts on his dead guy robe and walks to the kitchen, where he finds Cas sitting at the table, typing something on the laptop. _Cas_. Dean can't believe it, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time.

He walks to the coffee pot, filling his cup, then sits at the table opposite to Cas.

«Morning Cas» he says and takes a sip of his coffee.

«Morning Dean» Cas answers without looking up from the screen.

Dean looks around, «Where's Sam?» he asks.

«Jogging»

Dean nods in acknowledgment and sips his coffee. When he finishes it, he stands up and puts the mug in the sink. He turns around and leans on the counter, looking at Cas. He got really fuckin' lucky last night, tho he has no clue how. He looks Cas up and down. The Angel took off the trenchcoat that's draped over the back of the chair where he's sitting, leaving on only the suit jacket. He looks at ease there, typing away on the laptop, probably Sam's, like nothing happened.

«Dean, I can feel the cogs working in your head» Cas says, stopping Dean's train of thoughts. The Angel stands up and walks to where Dean is.

«Something wrong?» he asks, brows knitted together in concern.

Dsan just shakes his head no and Cas tilts his head a little in that way Dean finds utterly adorable.

«I love you, Cas» Dean says all of a sudden, not intending to spill it out and tenses allover, thinking that this is it, he ruined their friendship.

«Oh Dean» Cas smiles, a little, secretive thing that makes Dean relax. He walks in Dean's personal space and caresses his cheek. «Why didn't you say this to me when I was alive?»

Dean wakes up on the couch of the lake house. It's still dark outside, he notices. He stands up and kicks the coffee table, breaking a leg that he uses to hit the television. He needs to get it out of his system for now, but he promises to find that alternative universe and kill Lucifer with his bare hands because Castiel is dead and it's all his fault. His and Lucifer's. When he destroyed most part of the room and is satisfied with his job, he sits on the couch again and cries in his hands, unable to stop. And if Sam walks downstairs to check on the noise, stopping at the doorframe unseen before walking back to where he came when he finds out it was just Dean, then no one has to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...


End file.
